Cold, Kitty Kat?
by Deepwallow
Summary: Suddenly a surprise visitor comes to the League, looking to decided whether or not to join. The visitor is none other than Tryndamere's older sister, who has been gone for ten years. Once in the League, it doesn't take long for her to cause some good-hearted chaos and get involved with one of the fiercest members at the Institute, whether they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1: Big Sister is Here to Play!

**Ello Ello Ello! Welcome to my second fanfic! This one isn't gonna have as many updates as my first one until Aleksandra's story is pretty much done, but I still wanted to get this character out of my head and into text! She's a lot different from my first ****chary, but I'll let you see that XD**

**Please write me reviews on how the story looks and how I can improve it to make it as good as possible! I want this to be _Fabuloso!_ Now then, Enjoy! I COMMAND YOU!**

* * *

Ah, the massive stone columns lined with the glowing blue of magic. The impressive amount of stairs leading up to the similarly impressive stone building. The intricate design on the entrance piece, not to mention the enormous blue stones hovering over the entrance piece and twin pillars that stood on either side of the second staircase that actually led inside. They had beautifully carved pictures on them too, succeeding at being intimidating and awe-inspiring at once. "So this is the Institute of War, huh? My, my! What an impressive place my brother's gone to!" The visitor chirped with a chuckle, scaling the steps with athletic ease. To the casual observer, she wore dark brown/black leather armor with tufts of light grey fur coming out of the ends, lining the leather chest piece, boots, and gauntlets. One should guard was the same leather in separate triangle pieces joined together while the other was made of the light grey fur. She had black leather pants to go with it, all of it clinging to her tone yet curvaceous form well. Her skin was a pale color, contrasting with the dark color of her armor and her black wavy/straight hair that fell to the small of her back. Her eyes were a startling icy blue color, and they looked over everything as her dark purple-ish lips curled in a smile, crinkling a scar that ran down the corner of her lips. However, as enticing as she looked, the nasty twin shortswords at her side seemed to be a warning not to mess with her. One side of the sword seemed sharper than any razor while the back had jagged spikes for tearing anyone foolish enough to annoy her.

The visitor made it to the top of the first steps before noticing the purple robed figure standing patiently there. A smile curled the stranger's lips as they approached. The robed figure gave a small bow before pulling their hood back, revealing a middle-aged man with long blonde hair and brown eyes. He gave a small smile and held out his hand. "Greetings, Rukiella, the Bringer of Winter. I have been sent to welcome you to the Institute and give you a small tour while you're staying with us." He said in a polite yet friendly manner. Rukiella's smile widened and she grasped his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Hello to you too. I presume you are one of the summoners I've heard so much about. And isn't it a little early to be giving me a title?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her smile changing to an amused smirk. "I haven't even decided what I'm doing yet." The man laughed as they dropped their hands.

"Yes, but we're hopeful you'll decide to join. Think of the title as an… incentive." He chuckled before motioning for Rukiella to follow. She giggled a little bit at the idea, but nonetheless followed after him, pushing some of her long wavy/straight hair out of her face as they preceded up the second set of stairs.

"Truth be told, as much as I'd love a tour of this amazing building, I'd rather see my brother first, if that's alright. I'm sure I can guilt him into giving me a tour after he gets over the initial shock." She said. The summoner glanced at her and shrugged.

"Very well. I'll just inform the Council of the change in charges. You will have to meet with them later in the Council Room, however, but for now I think you'll be fine." He replied as they reached the entrance.

"Perfect." She purred as they walked down the corridor. Similar blue lines decorated the stone walls in intricate designs, and League banners hung from the ceiling. Other summoners roamed the hall, glancing at Rukiella and her guide from time to time with curious stares. Occasionally they would stop to inquire about Rukiella's brother's whereabouts, but finally they walked into a bigger branch of corridor that ended at a wall with large wooden doors. Other corridors branched off this particular area, but Rukiella was more focused on the familiar big lug of her brother.

Getting a running start, she didn't shout out until she was right next to him in a flying tackle. "**Tryndamere!**" She yelled as she glomped him. The big barbarian barely grunted in surprise and toppled over from the unexpected weight with a clang from his sword and armor. He turned to look up in shock at his older sister grinning down at him.

"Rukiella?!" He exclaimed as his shock gave way to delight and they got up. "What are you doing here?!" He asked. Rukiella raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Oh? Is that any way to treat your sister? Can't I just come here to see you? Maybe I should just leave then…" She mused with a chuckle. Tryndamere laughed and shook his head.

"No no! I'm glad to see you! It's just been so long." He explained. Rukiella hummed in agreement before turning to look at the person Tryndamere had been speaking to. She was pleased with what she saw. It was a girl wearing black armor with gold designs embroidered on. The armor itself gave a decent view of the girl's cleavage and ended in a semi-short skirt, but Rukiella tore her eyes away to take in the rest of her. She had matching black gloves that left her hands free. The armor came with a hood (which was up) and a long cap. There was a quiver full of ice arrows on the girl's back, along with a bow made entirely of ice. Long straight white hair like snow flowed out of her hood, matching her pale skin, and clear blue eyes stared at Rukiella in shock.

Rukiella felt her smirk widen into a grin as she circled the stranger. "Well, well, well… Who is this fine lady, Trynd?" Rukiella asked with a glance to her brother.

"Oh! This is Ashe! While you were gone, the elders of our tribe decided to combine with Ashe's with a marriage. So no, you can't have her." He explained with a smirk.

"Both of our clans consented and we were married. I'm hoping to unite the Freljord into one nation, and this marriage was the first step." Ashe explained politely, either not getting the last part of what tryndamere said or not caring. "Your brother has been very kind to me though." She added. Rukiella's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the girl as she looked from Ashe to Tryndamere.

"YOU?! You got married while I was gone?! To someone like Ashe!?" She exclaimed. She looked over at Ashe, who nodded confirmation, before Rukiella burst out laughing. "How the hell did you manage to get someone as beautiful and obviously elegant as Ashe here, Blue Balls?" Rukiella questioned. Ashe looked at Tryndamere's sister with a confused expression as Tryndamere's face turned scarlet.

"Blue Balls?" Ashe asked, amusement creeping its way into her voice along with curiosity. Rukiella looked over at Tryndamere with her hands on her hips, a wicked smile growing on her face.

"You never told her the story?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and glittering with mischief.

"Of course not! Why would I tell her something so embarrassing?!" He growled, obviously mortified. How could Rukiella refuse this chance to embarrass her brother in front of his lovely bride?

"Well, Ashe," she started, "Back when we were young, Tryndamere wanted to prove he was strong and brave. Mind you, he was getting owned by his big sister, so he had to do something special. So, one day he woke up and announced that he was going to go the whole day without furs. And so my brave little brother went about the whole day, freezing his brave little butt off despite our parents' warnings. When he finally came inside at night, he was pale as a ghost and shivering enough to make an earthquake jealous. He had to sit in front of a fire for hours in the thickest furs we had, but when our mother had me help him change, his balls were as dark blue as your bow there!" She laughed. Even Ashe couldn't stifle her own laughter at the story as Tryndamere growled and looked away in embarrassment.

"They returned to their normal color hours later, according to mother. Hey, from him dressing like that everyday now, I wouldn't be surprised if they were that color permanently! Hope you don't mind a man with colorful bits, Ashe!" Rukiella teased. However, she had to quickly duck as Tryndamere roared and swung the flat of his blade at his sister. Rukiella guffawed and dashed off as Tryndamere chased after her with his blade raised. "Sorry Ashe! I guess I'm stealing Tryndamere for a bit of an exercise!" She called back.

"**RUKIELLAAAAAA!**" He roared angrily as the two raced through the corridors. Rukiella passed some strange looking characters as she dodged and weaved through the many corridors, but she really couldn't take time to observe them as she heard her brother stomping after her.

_Well, time to put this chase to an end, fun as it is._ She thought after a while, gaining ground and rounding a corner before stopping. She exhaled and crouched, tensing her body as ice began to form on her right hand, creating a large fist of ice over hers just as Tryndamere rounded the corner. Using his momentum and surprise to her advantage, she slammed the ice fist into his stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying backwards with his sword landing in a loud clang on the ground. She smirked and walked over to her fallen and gasping brother, scooping his blade up in one hand as the ice fist on her other hand slowly dissolved. She offered her now ice-free hand to Tryndamere. "Already kicking your ass in the very first hour? Oh c'mon, Trynd. Surely you've gotten a little stronger in the ten years I've been gone?" She teased. Tryndamere grunted but gave her a rueful grin and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up.

"Oh shut up. You just surprised me, that's all." He replied. Rukiella raised an eyebrow and smirked at him before handing him his sword back, which he took and put back in its strap on his back. "Why are you actually here though? And where were you for those ten years? You missed quite a lot." He asked. Rukiella waved her hand dismissively.

"After I returned home from my 'adventures,' as you may call it, I got an invitation to join the League. Since I learned you were in it, I decided to come visit while thinking about what I'd do. I have to meet with the 'Council' later, but I asked that you be my guide around here. As for what I did all those years… we can talk about that later. For now, show me around! If I'm to join, I want to know about the place I'll be staying in." She said. Tryndamere blinked in surprise, but nodded and motioned for her to follow.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll show you to the different living quarters first then, since that's likely where you'll be staying. But why can't we talk about it now?" Tryndamere questioned. Rukiella simply smiled and slapped him playfully on the cheeks.

"Now brother, I know you have practically no patience, but you've waited ten years for news. I'm sure you can wait a few minutes longer. Think of it as a challenge and show me around, Blue Balls." She insisted. Tryndamere flushed and grumbled, but kept leading her through the corridors, pointing out a few things as he did. The halls mostly had summoners like the first guide Rukiella encountered, but there were a few odd members as well. She saw a large purple-ish skinned minotaur who nodded to them before stomping off, and some giant red monster with four "arms," a long tail, and a mean looking face.

_He looks like a challenge…_ Rukiella thought with a smirk before some noise caught her ears and she looked forward. Tryndamere was busy explaining how this was the living quarters area and which corridor led to which district, but Rukiella was focused on the two individuals talking near one district.

The first girl had on a pitch black hoodie-jacket that had a red tribal-looking shark design on the back from where Rukiella could see her. Her hood was thrown up to cover her face, though Rukiella caught a glimpse of her milkly white skin and her red lips drawn in a tight line. Strands of her hair poked out through the hood, revealing it to be straight and blonde with black tips. She wore dusty, torn jeans and tough leather combat boots that seemed like they'd seen a lot of use. She had no weapons on her, but Rukiella spotted the way her nails looked like razor sharp points and decided she was the weapon herself. Her eyes were more drawn to the second girl though.

This girl wore all black, with black leather pants that clung to her in all the right ways and a leather chest piece that revealed both her toned stomach and a good amount of her generous chest. A black leather jacket covered her shoulders and arms up to her elbows and she wore two black gloves. She had twin metal wrist guards with spikes on them and matching spiked shinguards on her feet. A varying assortment of knives and daggers were strapped to her hips and thighs, and two sword handles peeked over her shoulders. The girl was twirling one knife in her fingers deftly, not even glancing at it as she did. She had long, flowing straight red hair and pale-ish skin that seemed to hold no flaw other than the vertical scar going down her left eyes. Her eyes were an emerald color and glimmered as she spoke to the other girl with a sigh. Her voice was a strange mixture of tough and smooth._ I have no doubt she could make it sexy if she wanted._ Rukiella internally mused with a growing smile. _And what I wouldn't give to hear that..._

"And there you go again. Nothing to say? Did they never teach you how to properly speak? No, they thought the pretty face was all the distraction you would need to hide your terrible nature. You little abo-" Rukiella had heard enough and decided to step in. And why not? Arguing with her might earn the girl's name.

"Why don't you pick on someone with an equally sharp tongue then?" She asked, stepping towards them. Both girls started and looked over at her in surprise, revealing the other girl to have similar green colored eyes under that hood of hers. Tryndamere was a bit surprised as well and walked to stand by his sister, glaring at the redhead when he stopped.

"And who are you?" The redhead asked with an annoyed tone before glancing at Tryndamere and narrowing her eyes. "Tryndamere." She growled.

"Katarina." Rukiella's brother growled back, obviously just as pleased to see her.

_Katarina, huh? Hmmm…_ Rukiella thought with a smirk before swiftly moving up to the girl and getting right in her face, leaning forward so that she would half to lean back or press against Rukiella's forehead. The girl was obviously surprised and leaned back as Rukiella expected, making the black haired sister's smile widen. "Well? Do you want to fight, _kitty kat_?" She taunted with a slight purr and one of her wicked smiles. Katarina blinked, the surprise evident on her face as she stole a very quick glance over Rukiella's entire form this close up before snarling and disappearing in a sudden puff of red smoke.

Rukiella glanced over as Katarina reappeared a short distance away. "I have no time for games right now." She said, glaring at the one girl a final time before walking away. Rukiella sighed in disappointment, but her eyes latched onto the girl's swaying hips as she left.

_Oh ho HO!_ Rukiella thought, biting her lip. "Darn. Looks like the kitty doesn't want to play. But this place certainly is interesting, little brother!" She commented to Tryndamere, still watching. She heard him sigh.

"Just try and contain yourself, Sis." Was all he said.

_After seeing that fine display of a human body?_ She looked at him, crossing her arms and giving him a wink and a smile along with a giggle. _Not a damn chance._ "I make no promises. But **damn**! Dat ass…" She purred, looking back at the fading figure of Katarina. She had to lean to the side just to keep the girl in view, but soon she had to catch herself from falling over. _Darn. Oh well. I'll meet her again._ She thought to herself with determination before turning and giving the other girl a big grin. "Glad I came when I did! Not only to catch some eye candy, but to help you out! Now then, Blue balls, take me to the mess hall! I'm starving!" She commanded. She smirked when Tryndamere's face turned scarlet again. It was so much fun torturing him like that.

"Stop calling me that!" He protested, but he nonetheless escorted Rukiella off while the other girl slowly made her own way somewhere.

_This is gonna be a hell-of-a lot of fun…_ Rukiella thought with an impish smile, licking her lips slightly.


	2. Chapter 2: So This Is The Story

*Turns around dramatically from chair* **Why hello there, dear readers. I bet you're wondering why Ive brought you here today. Well, it's because I've finally managed to create the next chapter for this story. It's been hard mostly due to time restraints and just the fact that I'm working on my main fanfic more than any of the others. However, I really wanted to keep this one going.**

**So without further ado or crappy intro, I bring you the next chapter!**

**As with all my stories, please leave reviews on what I did wrong or right in this chapter! I need advice people!**

* * *

"So, now will you tell me what you were doing all those years?" Tryndamere asked impatiently. Rukiella raised an eyebrow at him as she tore into a nice piece of raw steak. After meeting those two girls, Tryndamere had obediently taken Rukiella to the dining hall. _Ah ha! What luck!_ Rukiella had thought, practically beaming at the huge display of food before her. She took no time at all grabbing a tray and exploring the huge tables that held all the dishes. She wasn't one for fancy foods, so she had just grabbed some meat and ale.

She swallowed the current bite she had in her mouth before sighing heavily, a crooked smile forming on her face as she looked at her little brother. "Impatient, are we?" She teased, but she put a finger to his lips to stop his protest. "But I guess now is as good a time as any." She said, dropping her hand as she leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. _Where to start..._

"Well, you know how I heard those damn whispers right? Like something was calling to me? I always talked to mom about it, and finally, when she thought I was old enough, she packed me up and sent me out to find the source. I followed the voice, listening to when it grew louder and louder. It led me north, even deeper into Freljord. Oh brother, if you think you've felt cold before, you know _nothing_." Rukiella said, chuckling. Memories of towering mountains and seemingly endless blizzards flowed through her mind.

"The voice led me through a mountain. It took me days to get around it, and I had to climb half of it, but I finally made it to the land beyond, and I will never forget the sight, Trynd." She said wistfully, sighing as her gaze grew distant. Tryndamere leaned forward, clearly interested in whatever it was that held his sister's attention so raptly. "There was an enormous valley surrounded by a ring of mountains: the very same I stood one. The voice called to me so clearly, it sounded like a person- A person! Another living soul out in that white wilderness!- was standing right next to me…"

* * *

Rukiella gazed out from her perch on the icy rock that made up the mountain, her eyes as wide as they could get. _By the Ice… It's beautiful… _She thought, a slow smile splitting her tired expression. The whipping winds tugged and played with her black fur cloak as a child would a toy, but the cold didn't affect her. It never had, ever since she was born. Unlike her brother. The thought sent a pang of homesickness through her as her smile faded.

_Oh, little brother…. I hope you're well, you little fiend, and not getting yourself killed. I want something to return home to. _She thought with a sigh. And then an all too familiar voice rang through her head. It sounded human, but ethereal and definitely female (whatever it really was).

"_**You have arrived at last, my child.**_" It said. Rukiella looked around herself, started by how loud the voice was now. Wasn't it only a week ago when it was barely a whisper? Rukiella couldn't even remember how long she had traveled. It seemed like ages, and yet no time at all.

"Arrived at last? That means I have to go down there?" Rukiella questioned, looking down at the valley with a raised eyebrow. There was a sort of hum that seemed like confirmation of her question. Rukiella sighed and started her long trek down the mountain towards the valley below.

After a few close calls and jumps across rock made of pure ice, she eventually made it down to the lower ground. By the time she reached it, however, the sun had descended, painting the valley in shadow and a light red-orange from the sun's rays. As the light reflected off the mountains now surrounding her, Rukiella gazed in wonder.

The whole mountain range was made of _pure ice!_ No wonder it had been so slippery to climb and descend! _I just thought it was a thick layer of ice covering rock! But the light is practically bouncing through the frozen behemoth! I've never seen ice so clear! It's like glass! _She thought, laughing and shaking her head at the amazing scene.

A loud snarl soon broken her from her thoughts, and Rukiella looked down, whipping out her blade while she stared at…

* * *

"Direwolves. But they weren't like the ones you've seen. Oh no, these things were _huge!_ They easily towered over me, like a horse! These were ancestors to the direwolves you've seen. The voice told me to stay with them, and- to my amazement- the leader, whom I eventually called Icefang (creative, right?) sniffed me and allowed me to join his pack. Thats where I spent my ten years away from you, brother." Rukiella explained.

Tryndamere looked at her in shock. "You spent ten years living with a giant pack of direwolves in valley surrounded by mountains of pure ice?" Rukiella nodded and Tryndamere leaned back, exhaling deeply. Then he looked at his sister with narrowed eyes. "That can't be all. What about that voice? And your powers?" He inquired.

Rukiella opened her voice, about to speak, when suddenly an all too familiar voice spoke up in her head. "_**No. Not here. There are too many ears. It would be unwise.**_" It rang sweetly. Rukiella immediately shut her mouth and looked around.

_She's right. There are too many ears._ She thought, spotting all the strange champions of the League, sitting about and eating. She wouldn't risk some stray ear hearing.

"Ruki?" Tryndamere asked again, frowning even more at her strange silence. Rukiella looked over at him and gave him a pained smile.

_I don't know if I should even tell Trynd. That whole war he's caught up in… He'll ask me to pick sides. I'm sorry little brother, but this is one secret I have to keep from you. _"I… I can't tell you. Not here. It's far too dangerous to tell you at the Institute." She said, and she spoke the truth. She was just… withholding information, as much as it hurt her.

Tryndamere raised an eyebrow, looking around much like his sister did, before grunting in annoyance, but eventually sighing. "Fine, fine. I can understand that. There's a lot of scum here, especially from Noxus." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Rukiella chuckled at her little brother and stood up, grabbing her empty tray as she walked away, her brother following.

"Well, fun as this is, I think that Council is gonna get pissed if I hold off on this meeting any longer." She said with a chuckle and a crooked grin. "Care to show me to this Council room, Trynd?" She asked. Tryndamere grinned at her and grabbed his own tray, slapping her heartily on the shoulder.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Tryndamere took Rukiella to the Council Room, where a summoner was waiting, as Rukiella expected, for her. "Ah. Hello, Bringer of Winter." The robed figure said politely. Rukiella noticed it was the man who greeted her as she first arrived. Rukiella gave one of her wicked grins as she waved farewell to Tryndamere.

"I'll see you after, Tryndamere." She promised, before looking back at the summoner. "As for you, I'm sure the Council has waited long enough for me. Let's just hope they haven't gotten impatient." Rukiella teased, following the man through the large doors. Inside, it was a large circular room, with many rows of seats encompassing the walls of the room. A raised platform was on the opposite end of the room, with three throne-like seats on it. All three were occupied by summoners, one with a black robe, one with a white robe, and one with a green robe. All of their hoods were up, and Rukiella smirked in amusement at this as she walked to the center. One of the council members spoke.

"Greetings, Rukiella, Bringer of Winter. Thank you for considering our offer of becoming a champion in the League. I trust your tour was pleasant?" One of them asked. Another one of them scoffed.

"I would hope so, seeing how long she spent touring!" They said. The first speaker, the white robed one, turned to the green one, silencing them before turning back to Rukiella. Rukiella only smiled at the sass and nodded.

"Indeed it was, which was why I took so long, I'm afraid. That and I was catching up with my brother. But enough about that, let's get down to business." She purred, grinning. "As I was told back in Freljord, I was going to be allowed to stay at the Institute and observe the League before deciding whether or not to join. This still holds true I presume?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The white robed summoner nodded.

"This does indeed hold true. We wish for you to join, so we will be giving you a room in the Freljord living area while allowing you to watch and participate in some matches of your own if you so wish. Is this agreeable?" He asked. She could tell it was a man by his voice.

"That's agreeable, but only if I'm taken to my room now." She joked, chuckling. This earned a laugh from the green robe, who shook their head, but the white robe nodded.

"Very Well. However, we do have rules for you. Like all the other champions, you are not allowed to fight within the Institute except for the training rooms. Violators are tried here by the council. You are not allowed to steal from other champions either. And you are especially not allowed to kill any other champions, even if they wronged you in the past. You can take your anger out in the Fields of Justice. You cannot do any of these things to summoners either. If there is anything wrong, you can report it to the council or other summoners. Do you understand?" He asked, receiving a nod in answer. "Good. Then you will be escorted to your room now. I hope you enjoy your stay, Bringer of Winter, and I do hope you decide to join us. You are dismissed." He finished. Rukiella nodded and gave a short bow before turning and heading out of the room.

The summoner from before was waiting for her and smiled as she walked out. "Over already? Good. I'm to take you to your room." He said simply. Rukiella only motioned for him to move on, following him when he started walking away. Her mind was going a mile a minute as they strode through the halls.

_So I'm to observe and join some matches, huh? This is bound to be fun._ She thought with a wicked smirk. _Though I do have to be careful. If people found out about what I held…_

"_**Be careful, my child**_" The feminine voice said again, swirling about her like light snowfall.

_Don't worry, I will._ Rukiella promised.

"Rukiella?" A voice inquired, snapping her from her thoughts. It was the summoner. Only now did Rukiella notice they were standing in front of a door, with a strange navy blue banner on the front. The symbol on it was light blue, and was in the shape of a bow.

_Interesting… Must be the Avarosa symbol._ Rukiella internally mused before looking at her escort summoner. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you later…" She trailed off.

"Falkmer. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Rukiella." He responded with a bow, smiling before turning and leaving. Rukiella watched him go with a raised eyebrow before opening her door and stepping in. A short gasp left her when she saw inside.

It reminded her so much of home, it almost hurt. The walls were pure white with light blue swirl designs lining the corners of the walls, soft light enchanted wall torches. A large bed with white furs covering it was in the corner, and a darkwood wardrobe was in another corner. A weapons rack hung from the wall that seemed custom made for her weapons (which she now put away), and a grinding wheel was right next to it, along with an armor stand. A large, brown bear pelt was on the floor in front of an empty fireplace, wood stacked up next to it. A chair sat next to the fire, carved intricately with patterns and images of wild deer, wolves, and bears around it. Rukiella traced the image of a wolf fondly before walking over to the extra door in her room. It was a large bathroom, with a large tub (with some soap and etc. near it), sink, toilet, and towels all included.

_They really investigated me, didn't they? _ She thought with a smirk as she turned on the bath. Hot steam rose immediately as the bath filled and Rukiella undressed, going over everything that happened today as she entered the hot water and began to bathe.

_Soooo…. I arrived at the Institute, met up with Trynd, and basically_ _had to keep one of my biggest secrets from my own brother. _She thought with a bitter smile. _Not exactly how I wanted this all to go, but I guess I can't help it._ She concluded with a regretful sigh.

_Now what else… The League says they'll keep well on their promise and let me see how things are run, but I better be wary. The fact that they practically knew _exactly _what I'd want in my room is a little scary._ She acknowledged with a frown. _What all DO they know? Not everything. Or at least I hope. That Title though… "Bringer of Winter." That means they either have an idea, or just know about the powers I have. I'll have to figure out which it is if I'm going to stay here, and fast._ She decided. _Hmmm… I think that's all. Oh! And that Kat girl…_ Here Rukiella smirked widely. _Mmm… I'll definitely have to find out just who and where she is. She seems like fun. _She thought, chuckling slightly and she doused herself one last time and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off while opening the drain for the tub.

Wrapping the towel around herself after drying her hair, she grabbed her armor and walked out, putting it on the armor stand. _I wonder if there's any clothes in the wardrobe?_ She wondered as she walked over, opening it. _Ah ha!_ Inside was a number of clothes, some made of fur while others were made of normal clothe. She took one shirt out and felt it. _Huh… Soft!_ She thought with a smile, drying off completly before putting the shirt on. It was slightly longer, falling to the middle of her thighs, so it worked as a night shirt. She found some underwear to match before flopping into bed, curling up in the furs like a small pup.

_I could get used to this…_ She thought with a smile right before she fell asleep.


End file.
